


Быть дочерью Большой Мамочки

by YashaSkripkin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Not Human, PWP, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashaSkripkin/pseuds/YashaSkripkin
Summary: О том, как Аладин и Пралине налаживали супружеские отношения.
Relationships: Charlotte Praline/Aladine
Kudos: 5





	Быть дочерью Большой Мамочки

Однажды, уже после того, как Пираты Солнца покинули гавань Пирожного острова, какая-то безносая сопля с мелкими глазками, полуваленок, полускат, спросила у Пралине: «Госпожа, а вам не страшно идти против матери?». Почему-то она употребил именно это слово, неправильное.  
У Пралине не было «матери» – у неё была Большая Мамочка.

А у Мамочки было две категории детей: воины и невесты. Первые вырастали в Конфетных генералов, министров и другие ранги на ножках. Вторые - тихо дозревали в теплицах до того дня, пока не находился гость, ради которого Мамочка снимала урожай.  
В общем-то, дети между собой не ссорились никогда, дружно поживали.  
Им ведь совершенно нечего было делить, хоть и могло показаться, что первые держали в руках ключи от медовых тюрем вторых.  
Но главные ключи в конечном итоге держала в руках все равно Мамочка.

Пралине не сразу поняла, к какой категории она относится.  
Мамочка часто приходила к аквариуму Пралине, когда та была маленькой. Звала «маминым сокровищем» и гладила её по причудливой голове и хвосту. Пралине задирала нос перед другими сёстрами, потому что никому из них не доставалось столько ласки от уродливых маминых ручищ.  
Только став старше и отгуляв на одной, двух, десяти свадьбах, да наевшись торта до испорченных ко всем чертям молочных зубов, Пралине поняла: нет ничего хорошего в том, что пират зовёт тебя своим сокровищем. Это значит лишь, что однажды ты можешь проснуться за решёткой в сокровищнице.  
Почему Мамочка не упекла её в свой сундук или кунсткамеру редких зверушек, Пралине поняла лишь в тот день, когда на Пирожном острове появились рыболюди.  
Её просто берегли, как берегут в погребе за десятью замками бутылку редкого вина для _особого_ гостя.

***

Все детишки Большой Мамочки были немного безумны и пугали своих будущих супругов при первой встрече. Смотрели дико, широко разинутыми глазами, накидывались с разбега, обнюхивали, одёргивали, царапали и пробовали на зубок. Иногда, наоборот, куда-то прятались, будто их и не было. Но женихам и невестам совсем нечего было бояться – ведь это дети Шарлотты боялись их.  
Они росли не для жизни, а для этой минуты, когда их выведут к чужому человеку, с которым они останутся впредь навсегда. Они могли надеяться только на одно - что в тот раз, когда крутить барабан рулетки придётся им, Мамочка будет сводить сделку не с полудиким племенем говноедов из какой-нибудь ямы в Саут Блю, а с кем-то... ну... хотя бы не совсем уж уродливым. А дальше дочки и сыновья придумывали мечту для себя сами. Бог с ним, что вторая половинка будет полоумной или жадной, пугающей или кровожадной. Нормальные с Мамочкой дел всё равно не имели.

Быть ребёнком Большой Мамочки значило все время играть в рулетку. Так уж вышло, что Пралине умудрилась выиграть.

Одна из её сестёр, например, родилась неудачно, что-то там ей повредила санитарка, ещё когда девочка находилась в утробе. К двадцати годам она передвигалась только с тростью, потому что правая нога шаталась, точно в ней не было костей вовсе, и уши почему-то были разные, одно в три раза больше другого. Её выдали за принца мелкой, засушливой страны, пески которой, впрочем, были богаты редким, почти магическим видом руды. Принц был высокий, кирпично-рыжий весь, и лицом, и кожей. Красивый. Невеста проплакала три дня, так была рада, что жених красивый, и что Мамочка даже разрешила принцу забрать её в своё королевство.  
Она писала письма потом, но не Пралине, другим сёстрам. На плохой, противно мягкой и местами плесневелой бумаге.  
В подвале, где принц держал уродливую жену, было сыро, а вместо ковра вошкались под ногами мокрицы.

Когда Пралине впервые увидела Аладина, она сразу же все поняла.  
Он не будет её ненавидеть. Запирать в подвале, избегать или стыдиться.  
Он был большим и спокойным, хоть и не таким большим, как Пралине, но в отличие от неё, шумной и вертлявой, в нём было что-то монументальное, такое надёжное, что хотелось за него спрятаться.  
На секунду Пралине позволила себе сладкую мысль, что уж с ней-то Аладину будет хорошо. Она, в конце концов, прекрасно знала, что её тело ослепительно. Может быть, даже в буквальном смысле.  
Но знала она также, что Аладину не обязательно на неё смотреть. Ни у неё, ни у Аладина просто не было выбора.

***

К брачной ночи Пралине готовилась, как к войне.  
Раздеться, она думала, надо быстро, чтобы муж не успел… ничего не успел, кроме как насладиться её красотой. Она нервничала, запиналась ногтями за пуговицы, и всё время раздавался такой звук, как будто где-то стреляли из пистолета.  
Она раздевалась, а её чудесный, выстраданный, намоленный муж напряженно раскачивался в дверном проёме, в любой момент готовый то ли сбежать, то ли напасть.  
\- Политический брак сковывает наши руки, но не распространяется на постель, - сказал он. - Мы не обязаны себя заставлять, Пралине.  
\- Конечно, не обязаны, дорогой, - улыбнулась Пралине, разлив зубы по лицу, как только она одна умела.  
Аладин тревожно вдохнул, но сделать ничего не успел.  
Пралине начала петь.

***

У них не получилось так, как обычно получается у людей - мальчики сверху, а девочки снизу. Пралине обняла Аладина всем своим огромным телом, погребла под собой, только макушка с встревоженным хвостом волос осталась снаружи, как могильный крест на погосте. Пралине чувствовала так много, что ей хотелось одновременно плакать, кричать, петь и блевать.  
Но она совсем не чувствовала Аладина.

Пралине не знала, что ей делать.  
В протертых, крикливо-розовых, похожих на малиновый мармелад книжках, которые бродили между сёстрами, самым страшным было, когда партнёр "смотрел холодно, будто она была пустым местом" или сам весь был "холоден и отчужден".  
Пралине впитывала жар Аладина животом и грудью, там, куда она в истерике, сама того не заметив, вжала его изо всех сил. Но она не ощущала самого важного.  
Обиднее всего было, что они ещё даже не разделись, а у них уже ничего не вышло.  
Вдруг она почувствовала влажное прикосновение к коже в ложбинке между грудей, а затем - слабую и ласковую боль.  
Аладин, чёрт его подери...  
\- Укусил меня! - выдохнула Пралине, отпихивая Аладина в сторону. - Ты почему кусаешься?!  
\- А ты почему нападаешь? - спросил он, раскинувшись вдоль её тела. Нисколько не тревожась, он смотрел на неё, чуть щуря не холодные, не злые, не испуганные глаза.  
\- Что же мне остаётся, когда ты должен нападать первым, а не делаешь этого? - в мармеладных книжках мужчины всегда делали первый шаг!  
\- Так ведь мы не враги, чтобы друг на друга нападать, дурёха, - Аладин вытянул к ней руку и погладил ещё чуть влажное место укуса. Пралине лежала, ни жива, ни мертва. - Мы теперь на одной стороне.

***

\- Ты ничего ещё не знаешь? - тихо, как будто они сидели на премьере в оперетте, спросил Аладин.  
Пралине мотнула головой, до слёз закусив щеку изнутри. Она боялась, что сейчас он начнёт смеяться, скажет что-нибудь такое, из-за чего ей придётся его тут же убить, даже не попробовав ни разу... не узнав... да даже не раздевшись!  
Почему-то обиднее всего было от того, что они все ещё не избавились от одежды, как будто бы без неё было проще.  
\- Ну, надо же, такая красота, и мне одному, - мягко усмехнулся Аладин и прижался губами к болящей, зажатой между зубами щеке. Не целуя толком, не делая ровным счётом ничего.  
Делая всё.  
Пралине уже была - всё.

А потом он почему-то замер, склонив голову к плечу. Поймал её взгляд, настороженный и шальной.  
\- Если честно, я не знаю, как подступиться. У меня сегодня тоже первый раз.  
\- Первый-первый? – восхищённо ахнула Пралине.  
\- Нет, в смысле… - Аладин тихо и необидно рассмеялся. – У меня никогда не было девушки, которая в два раза больше меня. Не могу сообразить, как лучше устроиться.  
\- Не получается у нас по-человечески, - Пралине сморщилась, зубы полезли наружу рта, пытаясь цапнуть то, что обидело, но цапать было нечего.  
\- Значит, будем делать по-своему, - решил Аладин.   
А затем он откинулся головой на ужасные, приторно-розовые подушки, раскинул руки в стороны и сказал:  
\- Ну же, на _падай_ на меня.

И Пралине нырнула в него, как в бассейн.  
Нет, лучше. Как в море, как будто она свободна и может плыть, куда только захочет.  
Она снова накрыла его собой, но не так, как в первый раз, не намертво, а выставив локти по сторонам от его головы, чтобы поддерживать тело на плаву, хотя, впрочем, этого и не требовалось: Аладин был сильным и мог её выдержать.  
Он подсказывал:  
\- Пралине, детка, помоги мне снять пояс.  
Она терзала его руками, ломала пряжку и ногти, гладила чуть прохладную и мягкую чешую у основания хвоста. Чтобы доказать, что ей не страшно, она пыталась всё делать быстро и резко, и чуть было не вцепилась в показавшийся из-за кожаной складки класпер* когтями, но Аладин мягко качнулся в сторону, уклоняясь, и потому Пралине удалось сцапать лишь стайку пузырьков. Аладин же обхватил её за шею, пригнул к себе и ужалил укусом в переносицу.  
\- За каждую глупость буду кусать за нос, - пригрозил он.  
\- Почему за нос? – воскликнула Пралине. Она вспомнила, как было приятно чувствовать его зубы на тонкой кожице ложбинки.  
\- Потому что за любое другое место тебе не будет обидно, - понимающе, чёрт бы его разодрал, усмехнулся Аладин. – Ну, хватит, - вдруг тяжело выдохнул он. – Хватит дурачиться. Ну же, Пралине.

Пралине читала в какой-то книжке, что у нормальных акул, без человеческой башки, в спаривании ведёт самец: он оплетает самку своим телом, держится зубами за плавники, чтобы течение их не разорвало, но из-за этого по всей шкуре у самки остаются шрамы, она теряет много крови и слабеет. Их спаривание обычно больше похоже на изнасилование, к тому же, когда самец оставляет самку, она не может никуда уплыть и спрятаться от других самцов, которые терпеливо ждут своей очереди где-то поблизости.  
Иногда самка просто не выживает – самцы раздирают её на части, и кровавые ошмётки ещё долго потом кружатся над рифами.  
Вспомнив об этом как-то не к месту совсем, Пралине в то же время, быть может, впервые с тех пор, как она осознала своё место в семье Шарлотты, подумала: «Какое же счастье, что я родилась рыбо _человеком_ ».

Ей было сложно справляться с когтями и тёмным, алчным желанием вцепиться зубами в полукружия бицепсов Аладина. Вместо этого она выводила ладонями круги по его телу, чуть прижимая когти к коже, не раня, только чтобы добиться от него напряжённого, сладкого выдоха. Она ещё раз потянулась рукою вниз, но медленно, оглаживая по пути хвостовые чешуйки.  
Пралине приласкала кончиками пальцев кожицу вокруг основания класпера, надавливая и разглаживая. Наконец, решившись, она сложила ладонь лодочкой и окружила ею твёрдое тело класпера, сжала его, прижмурив в полуиспуге-полувосторге глаза. Где-то вверху, в ворохе подушек Аладин глухо ахнул и сжал челюсти что есть мочи. Он тихо водил руками по бокам и спине Пралине, так, что она даже этого не замечала, но всё же чувствовала, успокаивалась. Аладину было сложно сдерживать себя в состоянии покоя, он ведь не был ни железным, ни мёртвым, не привык к тому, что его ощупывают и пробуют на зубок, наоборот, это он всегда был ведущим, был тем, кто отдаёт и берёт.  
И когда-нибудь, в другой раз, он собирался показать Пралине, как это бывает – когда охотятся за тобой.  
Сейчас же добычей был он, и ему нельзя было испугать свою хищницу.

Пралине водила ладонью вверх-вниз, то усиливая, то ослабляя нажим, ощущая под кожей бугорки вен, липкую кожу. Погрузившись в себя, она слушала музыку их тел, почти мурлыча, почти раскрыв губы для сладкой, горячей, словно расплавленный сахар, песни.  
Она слышала недовольный рокот мышц Аладина, вынужденного принимать её ласку и не отдавать ничего в ответ. Слышала биение крови в класпере и как убыстряется ток крови у Аладина в паху, где переплетались главные магистрали вен и сосудов, когда она сжимает руку. Вдруг почувствовав влажное касание ниже основания собственного хвоста, Пралине поняла, что это её клоака выделила уже столько естественной смазки, что она потекла наружу. Снова вспомнилось колючее ощущение зубов Аладина и захотелось, чтобы было также, но больше, сильнее и ярче.

Пралине провела свободной рукой по лицу Аладина, накрыла его сердцем ладони ровно посередине, чувствуя этим сердцем прохладу и круглую мягкость его носа. У неё была сестра с двумя сердцами, и она, как Тич, могла съесть два дьявольских фрукта. Большая Мамочка берегла её и прятала надёжнее, чем аквариум Пралине. Ведь Мамочка собиралась стать Королевой пиратов, но не потому, что она имела на это право.   
Чем больше торт, чем больше в нём уникальных ингредиентов, тем он вкуснее.  
Чем больше детей-уродцев, тем ближе её мечта о мире равных друг другу монстров.  
Только дети должны её слушаться, и всё получится.

Пралине решила: не получится ничего. Не будет как в мармеладных книжках, не будет так, как говорит Мамочка. Дочь с двумя сердцами была просто химерой, мамочкиной фантазией, спетой под тонкий звон гильотины в лесу Соблазнов. Пришёл Мугивара Луффи и сжёг лес, сожрал торт, расстроил свадьбу века. Мамочкины химеры предавали её, отправляясь в море за своей любовью. Даже собственный кусочек души – Зевс – подпалил ей задницу.  
То, что происходило в этой комнате, было настоящим. Не как в красочных мюзиклах Тотланда, после которых ещё два дня приходилось отмывать кровь с шоколадных тротуаров.   
А по-настоящему было больно, страшно и по-дурацки. Как Мугивара, не спавший несколько суток, избитый до состояния трижды прокрученного фарша и в самый важный момент павший модой в торт перед разъярённой Йонко.   
Мугивара пришёл позднее, и Пралине ничего ещё о нём не знала, но уже тогда хотела, чтобы было так же, как у него, по-настоящему.  
Пралине хотела бы иметь сто сердец, чтобы каждым прикасаться к Аладину.  
Пралине, наконец, просто - хотела.

Она улыбнулась, и Аладин вздрогнул, почуяв неладное. Но опять не успел. Пралине надавила рукой вверху, замуровав его в подушки, и отпустила снизу, чтобы похоронить под собой и в себе.  
Твёрдая головка легко проскользнула внутрь, окунувшись в липкую смазку, но ствол упёрся в девственные мышцы, заставив Пралине издать болезненный всхлип. Аладин дёрнулся в попытке выбраться из подушек, но она напрягла руку, удерживавшую его лицо, одновременно сильнее наваливаясь на него. Она чувствовала, как медленно разъезжаются мышцы, как они ноют и колются вспышками в нервных узелках, растянувшихся цепью от входа до мягкого женского нутра. Никакого удовольствия, только ощущение неправильности, неестественности происходящего, будто её клоака была создана вовсе не для того, чтобы к ней пристраивались всякими паховыми отростками.   
\- Пралине, отпусти меня, - прохрипел Аладин.  
\- Не пущу! – взвизгнула она, испугавшись, что сейчас же всё и закончится.  
\- Да тебе ведь нисколько не нравится!  
\- Так надо, - она упрямо поджала губы и шевельнула хвостом, пропуская класпер внутрь ещё чуть-чуть. От боли и обиды хотелось разреветься.  
\- Что ты упрямишься, я ведь не хочу тебе зла, Пралине, милая. Отпусти. Я тебе помогу.  
Аладин водил руками вдоль её плеч и боков, касаясь их лишь кончиками пальцев, потому что дальше не мог дотянуться. Пралине подняла голову, и Аладин понял, что сейчас произойдёт взрыв.  
\- Я тут главная, - ощерилась она. – Понял меня? Я тут всё решаю!  
В запале она отняла руку от головы Аладина, но он не стал вырываться, а лишь смиренно кивнул.  
\- Ты не можешь вот так взять и сказать, что мы должны остановиться! – распалялась Пралине. – Мы обручены! Муж и жена, ты мой, а я твоя! Это ведь естественно, то, что между нами сейчас, это по-настоящему!  
\- Но по-настоящему не значит больно и через силу, - мягко ответил Аладин. Он хотел было высвободиться из тела Пралине, чтобы приподняться и обнять её, но понял, что так делать нельзя, иначе она точно сорвётся в истерику. Поэтому он держал её лишь кончиками пальцев и взглядом. – По-настоящему значит, что есть выбор, и его совершают оба, понимаешь? Мы с тобой друг друга не выбирали, но здесь, в этой комнате, нет ни Большой Мамочки, ни моего капитана, только ты да я. И решать, получается, нам. Ты слышишь меня, Пралине?  
Дождавшись кивка, он тихо спросил:  
\- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы было больно?  
Она глубоко вздохнула, но тут же сморщилась, почувствовав каскад колючих импульсов в растянувшейся от движения клоаке, и выдохнула, как перед расстрелом:  
\- Потому что любое сокровище надо заслужить, за него надо драться. Ты – моё сокровище.  
Аладин удивлённо моргнул, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, как-то разом отпустив напряжение прочь из тела.  
\- А ты знаешь, зачем пиратам нужны сокровища?  
\- Чтобы истрачивать их до последней монетки на веселье и приключения?  
\- Истрачивать? – картинно возмутился Аладин. – Дурочка, сокровища нельзя так безрассудно тратить! Сокровища сами по себе доставляют удовольствие, понимаешь? Ты уже своё отвоевала, заслужила, и теперь я здесь для того, чтобы сделать тебе приятно. Позволишь мне?   
Она, помедлив, кивнула.

Аладин приподнялся над подушками и, прижав руки к бокам Пралине, приподнял её вверх. Порядком обмякший ствол без труда вышел из клоаки, Пралине обиженно хлюпнула носом, но промолчала. Аладин облизнул два пальца и легко коснулся ими покрасневших краёв клоаки, огладил по кругу, слегка массируя кожу и края мышечного кольца. Он глянул вверх, на затрепетавшую, зажмурившую глаза Пралине, а затем вытянул шею вверх и лизнул выглядывавший из-за декольте сбившегося платья сосок. Прижался к нему широко раскрытым ртом и с некоторым трудом обвёл языком его широкий контур, втянул чуть дальше, прикусил краешками зубов у основания. Пралине тихонько вскрикнула, но тут же зажала себе рот ладонью, будто испугавшись. Аладин медленно погрузил верхние фаланги пальцев в её клоаку, чувствуя, как послушно продавливаются мышцы, как много внутри естественной смазки. Он и прежде чувствовал, что смазки много, но почему-то у них всё равно не вышло. Наверное, потому что они оба ещё были друг другу чужими и немного врали – каждый по-своему.  
Аладин выпустил изо рта сосок Пралине, потёрся о него кончиком носа, поймав пальцами дрожь.  
\- Прости, милая, у нас не получится дойти сегодня до конца. Я сделаю хорошо тебе, но сдачу ты мне отдашь в следующий раз, договорились?  
Сведя пальцы вместе, он неторопливо, но настойчиво ввёл их в дрожащее, горячее кольцо мышц и начал ритмично сгибать, каждый раз прижимаясь костяшками к входу и чуть продавливая его. Прислушивался к песне, что пело для него тело Пралине. Он слышал, как бесплодно скребутся о воздух когти и клацает частокол зубов, обещая ему царапины и укусы, что не будут заживать неделями. Слышал шёпот ладоней и вкрадчивую вибрацию в груди, они обещали ему тонны ласки, которые, возможно, он не сможет выдержать, и тогда они раздавят его. Но его личная гордость шептала в ответ, что он всё выдержит, он заслужил, только ему одному по силам и заслугам это чудо, эта исстрадавшаяся, измолившаяся красота.

Кончая, Пралине вздрагивала, безмолвно раскрывая рот.

**Author's Note:**

> Класпер – то есть акулий пенис, член, хер, хуй, болт etc. У акул то, что мы бы могли назвать пенисом, имеет раздвоенную форму, никакими «кожаными складками» не скрывается и свободно мотыляется под брюхом. Аладин, кстати, вообще не акула, как я выяснила уже почти дописав текст. Но рыбы тоже используют для совокупления плавник, так что… мне показалось в равной степени странным употреблять в отношении русала (он типа на половину рыбёха, в то время как Пралине – наполовину акула, но почему-то она при этом не русалка, а гибрид??? Так много вопросов и так мало ответов) слова типа «член» /«пенис» и «анальный плавник», так что… ну, я просто решила оставить всё как есть. Вы вообще можете представлять себе что угодно, за вами всё равно не выедет полиция межвидовых связей.


End file.
